And I Thought My Life Was Perfect
by Precious-2013
Summary: Zack Martin is now 16 and became the hottest guy in school. He's the popular guy who girls want desperately but he got a girlfriend on his own that he loves. But who said that life's easy? Even for a hot teen who has everything he could ask for. (Sorry,I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!This story is my second and I hope you all will enjoy it! I'll try my best to make it good but then again I always run out of ideas in the middle of it! Anyways plz R&R!**

* * *

Hi,my name is Zack Martin and I am sixteen.I have the perfect life! I have everything I ever wished for! I love it! Let me tell you about myself. I live in Boston and live at the Tipton Hotel with my mom and my twin brother Cody. We both go to Cheevers High School. I am the 'dumb athletic twin' while Cody is the 'smart fragile twin'. Now, I don't want you to think I have mental problems or anything, I just don't achieve the best grades which is the exact opposite case for Cody. But I am highly gifted in athletism. I excel at any sport easily but my favorite are Baskeball and football. I am the school champion and that's why all the girls want me,which is also because I am **hot!** Sorry,Ill try not to be arrogant! Well, anyway let me tell you about my girlfriend, her name is Isabella Tipton, and yes she's a Tipton. She lives with London in their Suite which got renovated and made a lot more bigger. Isabella is Wil Tipton's youngest daughter born to a French mom. She lived in Paris but then moved here last year. Mind you, She's REALLY beautiful. Breath-taking. I knew I fell in love when I first saw her. That silky,golden hair , those aqua eyes, that perfect smile with cute dimples, her fair glowing skin...I would literally keep on going forever and ever. So, we started dating about three months ago and now she also goes to Cheevers High with me. Life was perfect until...**  
**

It was a cold November morning and I was headed to school hand-in-hand with Isabella. We were laughing and goofing off when I heard someone's familair voice call my name from behind.

"Hi, Zacky poo" said that voice that churned my stomach. Isa turned around to look but I didn't ,out of fear. "Who is this?" Isabella whispered to me. I was nervous so I shrugged and said " Who cares? Lets go! You don't wanna be late for school." I grabbed her hand, still not looking behind, and pulled her but she hesitated. "Not so fast" she said.

"Did you miss me , honey?" came the voice I was trying to run away from. I gulped nervously and slowly started to turn around. As I did, there she stood, right in front of me. Looking the same as always. Those bushy light brown hair. Those old-fashioned eyeglasses, that creepy smile,those eyes staring right at me! What I feared came true! There right in front of me stood none other than...Agnes. I screamed. Isabella looked at me,shocked. I didn't know what to do! Agnes still thinks that I am her boyfriend! I never was and never will be! I took a step back and she took a step closer.

" Umm.. Hi" Isabella said. I could tell she was confused. Agnes suddenly looked at her with hatred eyes. _Uh-oh, this is not good! She'll probably try to hurt Isabella in order to get me! Dang it! _I thought.

"Hi " Agnes replied harshly. "Are you Isabella?" She asked now walking towards Bella. Isabella nodded. " I've been wanting to meet you" said Agnes taking more steps closer to her making Isabella take a few steps back,she nervously looked at me with her pretty eyes. I grabbed Isabella's arm and pulled her towards me. Pulling her away from my worst nightmare, Agnes.

" Isabella, this is Agnes. She was my friend when I was twelve" I said. " Oh, nice to meet you" she said suddenly all cheery. Thats just the way she is. " Same here" Agnes replied coldly. "And Agnes, this is Isabella my _**girlfriend**_ " I said trying to stress out the word ' girlfriend' to give her a clue. Isabella looked at me with a weird expression. We stood there in silence for a few seconds. Agnes kept staring at me like I was an actor that stepped out of a movie-well, I wouldn't really blame her, I am handsome. I was taller, muscular, hazel eyes, blonde shortcut hair with bangs, and healthy glowing skin. I love that I'm good-looking but right now I regretted since my good looks attracted Agnes more to me and by now it looked like her eyes will fall out of her head. Wait, is that even possible?

Isabella looked at her watch. " We'll be late for school, Zack! Let's go!' she said._ Yes,yes,yes! Thank you Isabella , I love you! _I thought, relieved at the thought of leaving. " Yep! You are right,sweetheart! You don't want to ruin your perfect attendance record! Bye Agnes!" I quickly said and turned around, walking quiet fast pulling Isabella behind me.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We still had 10 minutes when we arrived at school. I slumped into a bench and buried my face in my hand. Isabella sat beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder. " What was that all about, Z?" she she sometimes calls me Z and I sometimes call her my sunshine because of her gold hair. "Nothing It was just...Nothing' I murmmerd.

'You're hiding something, I know you too well.' she asked suspiciously.

" It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said brushing my fingers on her rosy cheeks. Just then the bell rang and everyone around us started to rush to their classes. " Well, I'll see you later then,bye." Isabella said getting up and left after kissing my cheek.I just sat their I didn't feel like going to Math this morning,especially after what I just expreinced on my way to school. I just had too much on my mind to do math._What the hell was Agnes doing here?! I thought she moved to Alaska for good and I wouldn't have to worry about her trying to throw herself at me. She still has those sparks in her eyes when she sees if she tries to do something in front of Isa?! She'll break up with me! She'll think that I'm still a player!_ I shuddered at the thought of living without Isabella. She's my 's my life._No,NO! I will not let Agnes ruin my life!I have to do something!_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

When I got back home from school,to our new three bedroom suite at The Tipton, I saw my mom in the kitchen cooking something. She greeted me "Hey,honey! How was school?" she said not looking up from whatever she was stirring in the pot._ Typicall mom question_ I thought to myself. " It was ok" I lied thinking about this morning. "ok?" she said looking up at me with a confused look . " What do you mean ok? You always come home smiling and laughing! Is something wrong,sweetheart?"She asked. " I am fine,mom.I just have a little headache thats it." I said slumping in the couch. "Headache? Did you have a fight with Isabella?" mom asked." Noooo,why would you think that?" I asked confused. "Well,usually you two come home together and she cheerly helps me with cooking. What a sweet young lady!" My mom looked into space saying the last part." No, she had afterschool Dance team practice today,remember?" I said turning on the t.v. My mom nodded and went back to whatever she was doing. I flipped through channels but there was nothing to watch so after a few moments I went to my room.

When I walked into my room I saw the kissy face drawn on my window with red lipstick.I shuddered at the thought of who did for I know. Then I saw a mysterious note on my bed, I picked it up and read it. The note said:

_ Dear my love Zacky poo,_

_ Did you miss me ,sweetheart? I know you did! That's why I came back to Boston to be with you!_

_ You don't have to do suffer the life without me anymore!You turned out to be pretty hot then I last remember! _

_ You looked utterly handsome this morning!Now don't worry,We'll get rid of Isabella together!She won't come _

_ between us anymore!_

_ Oh,and don't worry I am starting school tomorrow! I am going to Cheevers High with you! We_

_ can walk to school tommorrow hand-in-hand!I'll take care of Isabella so she won't be a problem! ,aren't you just_

_ glad to have me ?! I just can't wait to kiss you! _

_ Love yours Agnes_

_ P.S. look out your window! That's my giftto you! you're welcome! You can just kiss me tommorow morning, that"ll be gift enough!_

_ OH I Can't Wait!OXOXOXOX_

I dropped the letter trying to control myself._What the heck did she mean by we'll get rid of Isabella?!_ Oh no! Her life is in danger! Dang it! I looked at clock, There was still half an hour left till Isabella came back from her dance rehearsels.I went back in the living room. " Mom,Did anyone come to my room?" I asked my mom in a hurry. "No, no one did ,honey. Is something wrong?" she asked confused at my behaviour.

"Is Cody home yet?" i asked.

"Oh,he's at the candycounter with Bailey." she replied. I thanked her and left. Bailey is Cody's girlfriend. She's not that rich so she works at the candy-counter and has a Suite here at the Tipton. She took over the candy-counter when Maddie left with her fiancee.I got over Maddie after meeting Isabella, I rushed through the hallway and stepped in the elevator. When I reached the lobby,I saw yelling at Estaban.I rolled my eyes and turned to the Candy-counter.

"Hi,there zack!" bailey greested me." Hey,Bailey." I replied and turned to Cody. " Hey, Cody! There's a Huge Problem!" I said in a panicked rolled his eyes. "Zack,I am not doing your homework." he said sarcastically. "what? no No, it's not about my homework!" I said. "What?" Cody sighed clearly not interested. " ."AGNES IS BACK!" I 's eyes went wide.

"Who's Agnes?' Bailey asked looking at Cody then back at me."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Cody yelled and hid behind the candy-counter. .moseby noticed and I saw him walking towards us.

"What is all this ruckus! You all are in a 5-star hotel!" he siad approaching us.

"Nothing" We all said in a unision. he glared at me, giving me the whole I-know-you-did-something-you-hooligan look. "What did you do,Zack?!" he asked me. "nothing,Moseby."i said. He flashed me a warning look and left to keep yelling at poor turned to me, still with those wide eyes.

"What do you mean Agnes is back?!" he asked panicky.I told him the story about this morning and then about my froze for a second and went to go check that in my room.I stayed behind to explain Bailey about agnes, she was shocked when I finished. Just then Cody returned with the note in his hands. "You realize what this means?" he said in a worried tone."Isabella's life is in danger!". "duhhhh!' I replied with sarcasm."Can I read it?" Bailey asked politely.I nodded and Cody handed her the note.

"Where's Bella?" Cody asked me while Bailey was reading with the shocked expression." She had afterschool today" I replied.I looked at the clock again and realized that she should be here by now."She should be back by now" Cody said as if reading my mind.I started worrying." Imma go look for her " I said and exited the hotel.I took my car in a hurry.

When I got to school I saw people going home. I saw Isabella's friend,Jessica.I ran to her. "Hey,Jess!" I said panting. "H-Hey Z-Zack" She said all giggly and dreamy. Girls have that effect on me. "Have you seen Isabella"I asked looking gave me a wierd look. "She left early. Isn't she at the hotel?" she said. My eyes went wide.I stood there and she left.I ran back to my car and drove back to the I got there I ran through the lobby towards the elevators.I heard Cody and Bailey calling after me but the elevators doors closed before I could reply back. I got to the imperial Suites hallway,I ran to London's and Isabella's Suite and knocked, london opened the door.

"Hey,Cody! What's up?" She asked waving to me.

"I'm Zack!" I replied,still panting

She looked at me for a second then said"are you sure?"

"Where's Isabella?" I asked changing the subject.

London shrugged. " I thought she was with you"

I leaned on the wall to control my balance.

London's phone rang and she started talking to her friend closing the door.

I slowly walked back to my cabin,the whole way my head was was filling up in me.I was about to explode._Where's Isabella? Where's the love of my life?_ I thought to myself.

When I finally got to my suite I opened the door to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen but I didn't look up. "Where were you?" I heard a sweet,familiar voice talking to me.I looked , standing behind the kitchen counter beside my mom, stood Isabella chopping some onions.I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming I realized it wasn't, I looked at her angrily. "What?" she innocently asked.I walked up to the opposite side of the counter and my jaw tightened.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" I yelled at her making both her and mom jump."DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

"I was here." she said meekly." The whole time" she added.

I sighed and face-palmed, not the funny one. She picked up a bowl and held it up to my face. "Gaspacho?" she said smiling her dimply-smile. I shook my head." What ?! I made it myself!" my mom said looking dissappointed at my rejection. "Then I deffinately don't wanna try it."Isaid. DId I ever tell you that my mom is a horrible cook?

"Is something wrong?" Isabella asked.

"No,nothing." I said shaking my head again.

"You're hiding something." she said looking at me in the eyes. I shook my head again.

"Anyway," she continued going back to chopping onions. " I met that girl again" I suddenly looked up at her."What girl?"i asked eventhough I knew who it would be."Agnes I think was her name? The girl from this morning." she said while my heart raced." what?! when? where?" I asked with panic in my eyes.

"On my way from school, she said something about leaving her boyfriend alone. I have no idea what in the world that means.

" she said.

I was quiet for moment.

"Agnes is back?" my mom asked shocked. I nodded and she went back to work quietly.

"Isabella Marie Tipton I command you to stay away from her as much as possible." I told her.

"Why?" she asked confused

"Just do, I don't want you anywhere near she comes to you then just walk DON'T ,reapeating,DON'T beleive in anything that she tells you about me. ok? I told her with seriousness in my voice to indicate how important this was.

"o-ok"She hesitated.I smiled and hugged her.

"You really are acting wierd,lately!" she said.

"don't worry about it" I muttered.

Now the only things I have to focus on is to keep Isa safe,and I need to do something about tomorrow morning when Agnes will be waiting for my kiss,like that would ever happen.I sighed thinking about my perfect life and how it was starting to fade away...and this is only the beggining.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? should I keep going on.I am trying my best so I hope you guys enjoyed !BTW I might sometimes use Isabella as Isabella or Bella OR so that you aren't confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!enjoy! I ll write as much as I can before thanksgiving n break ends and schools back you like it!**

* * *

The very next Morning,I kicked my alarm clock off of the table when it went off. I only slept an hour and didnt feel like waking up. last night I couldn't sleep because of the thought of Agnes waiting for me to walk with her to school.I shivered as I remembered her writing me that she'll get rid of Isabella.I reached for my phone and called Bella to check on her and tell her to take her limo to school. She picked on the third bell.

"hello?" I heard her melodic voice from the other line.

"yeah,um Bella? I want you to take a limo to school today.I am not going to school."I said while trying to come up with an excuse.

"Why?" She asked me in sad voice that almost made me change my mind but I knew better.

"uhhhh" I was thinking of an excuse." I am not feeling well." I coughed a fake cough.

" Really? Do you want me to come over?" She asked in a worried tone.

" No,no,I'm fine. Don't worry about me."I replied.

"Fine,Ill take the limo then." She said.

"Good. Hey ,listen. If you see Agnes today at school then just ignore her. Stay away as much as possible. " I told in a serious tone

"ok " she replied

" I mean it."

"Ok Ok" she said

"Stay safe. I love you" I said and smiled.

"I love you too" get well soon .bye!''

Then we both hung up. I looked at the time on my phone. It was 6:00 am. I sighed. Just then I heard my mom's voice from outside my bedroom.

"Zack! Time to wake up!" She yelled

"I am not going to school,mom! I feel sick!" I yelled back. She entered my room.

" Are you ok,honey?" She asked stroking my forehead.

I coughed a fake cough again. "Yeah, I am fine,mom. Just too much headache. Can I skip school today,please?" I asked.

"Sure,sweety. I was going for my show but do you want me stay with you today? " she asked.

"No, I m fine really don't worry ,mom." I tried to convince her.

"Ok then just call me if you need me. Take care sweety bye." She said and left after kissing my forehead.

" Bye mom " I mumbled.

* * *

I went to the Lobby after mom and Cody left. I was bored. I went to the candy counter and bought a Hershey bar. When the candy counter girl turned around I realized she was Agnes staring at me with her creepy eyes. "Hi, Zacky poo!" She said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and everybody looked at me.

I apologized to them and they went back to whatever they were doing.

" I found out that you weren't feeling well today so I didn't go to school. By the way, how are you feeling now my love" she said with that creepy look.

"Fi-Fine, ok Bye! " I ran towards the elevator and pressed a random button only caring to get away from her.

I ended up at the imperial suite hallway. I saw bella coming down towards the elevator looking down using her cell phone. I ran up to her.

" What are you doing here?!" I asked panting.

She looked up surprised. " Zack?, I thought you weren't feeling well." she asked looking at me with confused eyes. Just then the elevator doors opened again with Agnes there. I grabbed Bella's hand and ran towards her suite.

Once we were inside, I locked the door behind me,panting leaned on it and slid down on the floor.

" Ok seriously,Zack whats going on?" Bella asked walking towards me.

I looked up at her but said nothing. She sighed and went to the balcony, her hair flowing in the wind.

" Why weren't you at school? " I asked her.

" I had a call from daddy and well ran late" she replied not looking at me.

" Are you mad, sunshine?" I asked.

She turned to look at me And shook her head. "No, just worried about yoreuse cent behavior." She told me. I gestured my hand to come sit with me and when she did I placed my arm around her.

"It's-it's... " I tried to think everything over. "A-Agnes."I managed to say. She looked at me confused. I told everything from the beginning when me and Cody first met Agnes and how overly attached she was to us. And how she made me a promise shell come back for me when she left for Alaska.

Bella was silent. I expected I her to be.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?!" I yelled. No one answered.I got up and opened the doorl

When I did Agnes literally threw herself at me and we fell down. I quickly shoved her off of me and stood up. Bella was wide-eyed looking at Agnes.

"Oh Zack! I can't live without you please don't do this to me!" Agnes whined trying to get up. She was heavy, by the way.

"SHUT UP! I DONT LOVE YOU AND I NEVER EVER WILL! I LOVE HER!" I pointed at Bella. I was mad- no actually I was outraged.

Agnes stood up and looked from me to Bella. She grabbed the glass vase on the table and ran towards Bella. Bella gasped. I ran and ended up between them. The glass vase hit my head hard. The glass shattered, Bella screamed. I lost my balance and fell.I could see blood coming from my head.

" Zack!" Bella kneeled against me I could see tears in her eyes.

"What do we do?" Agnes asked panicky.

"Get that phone! Call moseby ! Hurry!" I heard Bella yell.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was sitting at the couch and a doctor was stiching my head where the glass hit me. My mom, moseby,bella and Agnes were all there. When the doctor was done he told my mom and moseby to step out of the room because he needed to talk to them and they left. My head was throbbing. Bella ran up and hugged me.

"I am so sorry you got hurt!" she she was still crying.

"Bella,I am ok. Don't cry." I brushed the tears from her eyes.I turned to Agnes.

"Are you happy now?" I asked her.

"Why would I be Happy,silly?"she asked."besides that vase was meant to hit Bella. She's the reason why you dont love me anymore!

" Please,Please Agnes! I NEVER loved you!We NEVER dated! I was NEVER yours!" I told her .

Agnes was quiet for a was turning red. I could see the anger building up inside her. She was going to explode.

"THIS IS NOT OVER ZACHARY JAMES MARTIN! I WILL MAKE YOU MINE! YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!JUST WAIT ND WATCH!" she yelled and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**that's all for chapter two!i hope you liked it! dont forget to review!bye!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I see some people are reading! Thank you sooooo much! Just PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE don't forget to review! I would reallyyyyyy appreciate it! Thanx again! I hope you would enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

The very next day wasn't that good either,unfortunately. My perfect life has long gone...*sigh*. This morning when I got up,my head was killing me! It hurt more than it did Agnes! I hate her so much! Not that I'm a mean person or anyting,It's just that I would have **maybe** liked her if she was willing to be just friends. Oh, who am I kidding?! That psychic tried to kill my girlfriend, right in front of me! Anyway, this morning, my mom told me I didnt have to go school today if I didn't want to because of the injury in my head, but I refused to stay home in fear that Agnes would try to do something else today. Who knows this time she would literally kill somebody?! Man, that girl needs , when I got up, my head started throbbing like crazy! I felt dizzy and I fell back on my bed. I stayed fallen on my comfy bed when Cody came in.

" Hey Zack! How are you feeling,bro? " Cody said approaching me.

" Worst then I have ever felt in my life!" I replied sarcastically.

" So do you wanna go to school or not?" He asked me

"Of course, I wanna go to school! Why would you think I wouldn't want to?" I asked eventhough I knew the answer.

"Well, because you're Zack and that this time you do have a pretty good excuse" He said pointing to my head.

"Go away, Cody!" I said a little annoyed, which is weird because usually he's the one who's annoyed with me.

"Fine, suit yourself then" He said and left to go get rady for school.

I unwillingly got up too, trying to ignore the pain in my head, and got ready for school. I skipped breakfast this morning. I picked up Isabella and told her that today we'll go in my car, I was in no condition of facing Agnes this morning. It was a pretty normal ride. We laughed and goofed off like always. For a moment, I felt relaxed but my stamach churned as we approached school. I remembered Agnes's note that said that she will be attending Cheevers High we stepped out, there was no sign of Agnes so I tried to relax myself but failed miserably for I knew she was somewhere on the school property. Isabella had met Jessica so they left while I tried to hurry to class,which was brand new because I usually hang out with my friends and end up bieng thanks to Agnes,My life has been flipped totally upside-down. This whole morning went boring and there was still no sign of Agnes anymore. I was excited to go to my Basketball championship practice,not like I needed any practice but it was still fun. I was the school's star basketball player afterall. I did pretty good- actually I was excellent till the middle of the game when the cheerleaders came in the gym to practice. I noticed a girl,heavier them the others with Bushy light brown hair. My heart started beating the girl turned around,I felt my nightmare coming to life for it was...AGNES! she gave me an air kiss and started cheering for me. Since then,I started doing bad at the coach called me out.

"Martin! What's wrong with you?!" he yelled at me. He's a strict and a giant coach.

" N-Nothing coach' I told him.

" I can't believe this, Martin! How could YOU miss the ball 5 times in a row?! Pay Attention!' He yelled at me.

"Y-yes,coach!" I said and returned to the game.

I didn't do any good. Agnes kept staring at me with those creepy eyes of , the practice was friends asked me what was wrong but I just shook my head and went to I got to my hallway locker,I was shocked like utterly shocked. There was a big crowd of people standing there looking at my locker.I made my way through to see what they were staring at. When I got there, on my locker found Thousands and thousands of Agnes's photos giving me kisses with hearts on them.I was turning blood red with both shame and agnes wasn't a girl then I swear I wold've beaten her up soooo I thanked god that she wasn't a boy because than THAT would've been creepy beyond beliefe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed with fury. Everyone was giggling before I did.

"Martin!" I heard an adults voice from behind me. I turned around and there stood my principal.

" My office right now, young man!" he yelled at me and I followed him to his office.

In the office

" That was not an acceptable behavior, Martin! Classes are being held around!" he yelled at me.

"But-" i started but he interuppted me.

" I don't wanna hear it! I will call your mother today. And you have afterschool detention." he told me

"Detention?! It wasn't even my fault!" I satrted but he didn't listen.

" I told you I don't wanna hear it! I am sick of your tom foolries! Now go back to class!" He informed me.I qeiutly got up and wasn't a new thing to me but I was embarrased in front of all those people who were looking at my locker. I wondered if Bella had seen it. But i knew she loved and trusted me with all her heart so I didn't care about facing her later.

Detention was hell boring.I was locked down in the "Supreme Locked Detention Room" eventhough what I did today didn't even deserve detention. the Supreme Locked Detention Room was made because of me actually.I am a prankster and a bad boy of the school and I always sneaked out of detention so that's why the principle made that Supreme Locked Room. It was held with the supervision of the school police officer.

I got home all grumpy and threw my stuff on the mom came and sat by me.

"Are you ok, honey? " she asked stroking my hair.

"No, I am not, mom." I muttered.

"Don't worry, I am not mad at you for getting detention. I know and understand what you're going through" She told me.

"thanks mom." I said and went to my room.

In my room I found another note from note siad:

_Dear my love,_

_ How does your head feel? I'm sorry about what happened to you. I hope you get well soon._

_So guess what? I joined the Cheerleading team. I had to bribe , I could see you play_

_Basketball everyday! That's always been the dream of mine!_

_ Tomorrow morning I'll come to pick you up outside your Suite so we could go to school together!_

_And don't forget you still owe me my welcome back kiss!_

_ from the person who'll never let you go,_

_ Agnes_

Oh great! A new am I gonna do tomorrow?I sighed and started using my cell phone to get my mind off of things. Just then, Bella came running into my room.

"What happened? First aid kit or an ambulance?" I asked all worried that maybe Agnes had tried to hurt her again.

"Relax, I am fine"she told me smiling.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

" So guess what?" she asked me all excited.

"What?'

"Maddie's coming here next week to get married here at the tipton!" She said all and Maddie became best friends the last time she came to visit.

"Really? That's awesome!" i said all excited suddenly I felt good and forgot about all that Agnes crap.

Suddenly My mom and Cody stormed in probably heard Bella.

"Bella, honey what did you say?" Asked my mom all happy.

"Maddie's coming to get marred here! She called just a few moments ago!"

"That's awesome!" Cody yelled I smiled at the happiness around me.

Suddenly Bella's face dropped she looked at me.

"What?' i asked

"I have nothing to wear for the wedding!" she said and i rolled my eyes."We need to go shopping right now!" she grabbed my hand and we left.

I could hear my mom and Cody laughing behind as we exited.

Now this is the life I want back.

* * *

So what do ou guys think? good right? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy! This is where Maddie will come so there will be happy parts.!

* * *

Me and Isabella came back from her shopping 4 hours later and we only bought a little stuff. It was actually really fun. It was good to get away and forget about that whole Agnes crap. Isabella only bought an expensive Pink diamond set while I bought tux. When we got back to my suite, we saw everyone there. Moseby,Esteban,Bailey,Cody,Arwin,Mom, and even London. Me and Isabella froze seeing these many people. They started laughing at our reaction.

"Uhh, what's goin on here?" I asked my mom.

"We're all preparing for Maddie's wedding!" Mom replied cheerly.

"Already?" Bella asked as if reading my mind.

" Yeah! I love weddings!" Said Bailey.

" So do I but this is too fast. Did you even ask Maddie?" Bella said.

"Who cares? Lets just enjoy this opportunity of happiness" London said.

" Ok!" Bella said cheerly and joined the group.

"fine.." I muttered and also joined in.

We all decided me and Bella would be incharge of decorations. Cody and Bailey are in charge of food. Moseby is in charge of the guests. Mom would be the entertainment. Arwin will set up the lighting and help me and Bella. And then all the girls along with Maddie will help maddie choose her wedding dress and her new clothes.

The next morning it started snowing so there were no school. Thank goodness. Today was Wednesday,ugh I hate Wednesday for some reason. I stayed in bed and played video games the whole morning. Cody already got started on his homework. And mom went to work down in the ball room. Later, Bella came into my room holding two flower bouqets.

"Which one?" She asked me. " red roses or white roses?"

" What for?"

" For the wedding, silly! We are in charge of the decorations! Remember?" She said.

"Oh right! Did you even ask Maddie first?" I asked.

She nodded. "She told me any kind of roses would work and now I can't decide between red roses or white roses!"

"Isabella, your favorite is red rose!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but which one would suit the wedding environment?"

"Red,stupid" I said smiling.

She laughed. " I am not stupid" she playfully hit me and left.

Then I heard a knock coming from my window I got up and pulled the curtains back to find Agnes out there! I screamed.I opened the window just enough so she could hear me.

"Agnes what are you doing out there?!"

"Oh nothing, I was just writing I love you on your window!" I heard her say.

I really wished someone would cut the writes she was hanging from.

" Go away, Agnes! I don't love you!"

" Oh you are just saying that because you think Bella's hotter then me!" I heard her say.

"Which she is! Now Go away!" I yelled.

" I am not going away before you kiss me "she said.

Then she opened my window entirely and jumped in and I ran out of my heard it and he followed me.

" Zack! What's wrong!? " he asked me in the living room.

" Agnes is in my room!"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" we both screamed when she came out. We were really loud so that's why moseby came in.

" What's wrong with you two hooligans?! My guests are complaining!" He yelled at us.

We pointed at Agnes. Moseby went up to her.

" Young lady, we had a talk about you not interfering with others life. Do you not remember?" His voice was stirn

" yes, moseby it won't happen again" she said all innocently.

" Vey well then." And moseby left.

The next thing I knew Agnes was kissing me while Cody and I were trying to push her off.

"get off of me!" I tried to yell but the words were all mummbeled up since her lips were forced on mines. Then somehow Cody pushed her off of me and we both were breating hard.I ran to my room and got out a big brush and started brushing my mouth in the batroom with that gianormous had forced Agnes to get out.

* * *

Finally,It was Monday today.I somehow made it through last now, we all were waiting for Maddie and her fiancee at the Boston Airport.I couldn't wait to see my sweet thang she isn't the love of my life anymore but I still call her sweet thang and my sunshine(bella if u already didn't know) has no problem with it.I was standing next to Bella with my around her waist. London was talking on was talking to and Bailey were sitting together. And Arwin was nervously flirting with my mom, who unusually looked pleased with Arwin will become my step-dad someday.I laughed at the thought.

Just then, we saw a blonde girl with a big smile on her face walking towards us followed by A man slightly taller then her. We walked up to suddenly there were hugs and kisses everywhere.

"Hey,Sweet thang!" I said to Maddie she laughed and hugged me and then Isabella-they screamed when Bella metioned about the wedding,me and Billy,Maddie's fiancee, made a face.

" So, Zack how are you?" Maddie asked me.

" i am great! What about you?" I asked.

"Never been better" She said then she turned to billy" This is billy,and Billy this is Zack and his girlfriend Isabella who is also my best friend." She informed him.

" Hey,Billy. It's nice to finally meet you!" I said shaking his hands.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to meet you too" he said they both turned to meet the others. Everyone was sooo happy.

On our way,we were in three different cars.I was driving the first one which was a truck with Isabella,Maddie,Billy,Cody and the second truck were Moseby,mom,Estaban, and third was a limo for refused to drive with us 'poor people'.

" When's the wedding?" Bailey asked.

" Me and Billy thought that like in 2 weeks" Maddie replied happily.

"Are red roses ok?" Isabella asked.

" They are perfect!" Maddie said

"My choice" I said

"nah-ah" Isabella shook her head at me while the rest laughed.

"yes, you asked me which one would look better! Red or white" I told her

"whatever" She mummbeled and looked at the window crossing her arms.I smiled and the rest laughed again.

* * *

I hope ou liked it!DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Heres Chapter 5!㇬0PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH,PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, Maddie and Billy went to their Suite after checking out to get some rest after a long day of trip. Everyone else started preparing for the wedding. I went back to my room with Isabella to atleast get a start on brainstorming some ideas for the decorations.

"Uhh, What is that?" Isa asked me pointing at the big 'I LOVE YOU" written outside my window by Agnes.

_Dang it! I totally forgot to clean it! What am I going to tell Bella now?! Think,Think,Think!_

"Ummmm,that's I love you!" I started saying " It's for you! " I came up suddenly "It's there because I love you!" Then I flashed a fake smile, unsure of wether she bought it or not.

"Aweeee!,That's so sweet,Zack" she said to me smiling her dimply-smile. _Bingo!_

Then Cody and Bailey came to join us.

* * *

By the next two days, things went crazy! There was chaos everywhere! There were people bringing in chairs and tables for the wedding in the ballroom. Moseby yelling at someone on the phone. One of Arwin's inventons exploding. Mom singigng loudly to herself to practice her performance at the wedding. Maddie,London,Bailey and Isabella went shopping for Maddie's wedding dress. Cody, me and Billy stayed home and played videogames. After a few hours, Our ladies came back and Maddie was happy about the wedding dress she bought. So, then we all just hung out there for a while but later we got bored so we decided to go to the ball room to offer some help.

We all decided to help hanging the red roses on the walls. Each couple went to a part of the HUGE ball room to sart hanging the handed me flowers while I hung them up standing on a a while,our basket of flowers finished so Bella went to get some I waited for her return,I looked around.I smiled at the happiness surrounding , they were all stressing out over all the work that was still to be done but that's normal in wedding and Bailey were more of just playing around then hanging flowers,I saw there basket was nearly half and Billy were making out at the far corner of the ball I saw Moseby yelling at Estaban.I laughed. Little did I know that something terrible was coming...

When Isabella came back,She was on her way to where we were working but an employer interuppted her so she started talking to her. They both were standing directly under the HUGE chandelier that was hung beautifully in the middle of the ginormous ball room. As I waited for her, I heard a loud creaking noise coming from somewhere. Later, I found out that I wasn't the only one who had noticed had stopped working on whatever they were doing and listened. There it was again, tention rose in the gigantic ball room. Then the big chandelier started shaking. the next thing I knew, i had ran into Bella and pushed her way from the chandelier. We landed bout 10 feets away from it. There was screaming everywhere. We got up.

" Are you ok?" I asked her.

" Y-Ye-Yeah, I am fine." she stammered and then gasped looking behind me.

I slowly turned around, there I saw that the great chandelier had fallen and broken glass was was also red liquid on the floor. My eyes went wide when I realized that that red liquid was blood coming from the employer that had been crunched underneath the chandelier.I froze. I was too shocked. That could've been Bella if I didn't save her! I shuddered at the thought.

The next thing i knew was that everyone was evacuated from the ball room and there was ambulance and the fire department. There was a chaos everywhere. Isabella was taken back to her suite,she was too shocked at the sudden event. I knew jUst how she felt. I would've killed myself if anything had happened to bella there. How could the chandelier just drop like that? Why would it drop when there was Bella underneath it.? This can't be just a coincedence. It can't be! Someone has lost their life for crying out loud! Moseby was ticked out! Police was inspecting every part of the TIPTON to make sure there wasn't anything else there that could be life-threatning to people. I saw the crushed family of the employer who had ached my heart to see them. That employer had little kids!

I couldn't sleep the whole night. Everything that had happened today kept replaying itself in my mind. I shuddered every time I tried it think if Bella had been in employer's place that time or if I had not run to save Bella,How I would've lost the love of my life! I couldn't take it anymore so I called Isabella eventhough it 2:30 in the morning. She picked up on the first bell.

"Hello?" I heard her Shaky voice.

" Hey, You aren't asleep yet? i wasn't expecting you to pick-up." i said

" I couldn't sleep,zack. not after what had happened today."

" you're Ok right?" I asked

" Yeah, don't worry. If you hadn't saved me then I would've-"

"Shush! Don't say it" I interruppted her.

"You really do love me, don't you?' she asked me.

" That's a dumb question! Of couse I do! You have no idea what you mean to me you stupid!" I repliied.

" I am not stupid." she mumbled and we both laughed.

" What's gonna happen to the wedding now?" She asked me.

I sighed. "I think it will be postponed."

"oh. Hey, don't you think that this whole chandelier incident was not just a coincedence?" she asked me curiously.

" I was thinking the same thing. Someone is deffinately behind this." I replied

" Who do you think it could be?" she asked me.

" I don't know ... but I do know that this person is trying to hurt you." I said thinking over what I had just said.

" Why? I don't have any enemies." she told me

" Of course you don't sweetheart. But I may have an Idea who it could be." I said anger building up in me as I thought over who i thought it could've been.

" Who?" she asked me curiously again.

" Hold on to that, I am not sure myself. But PLEASE stay person is gonna try to hurt you again.I'll be watching you but still do what you can to saty safe" I informed her.

" Ok,"

Then I heard a groaning voice from the background.

" London's waking up! I have to go. Bye" she said rapidly.

" Bye, sunshine.I'll see you tomorrow" I said smiling to myself and we both hung up.

After that I started feeling sleepy, a lot more relaxed this time since I knew Bella was Ok. The only thought that disturbed me were the person i suspected was behind all this. i had a pretty good guess who it could've been. I tried to relax myself so i thought about the all the time I had spent with Bella and soon i was fast asleep.

* * *

This is it for Chapter 5! was it good? i hope that ou enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! I know that my story's getting read by people all over,and I wanna thank you all,But PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

The very next day things were humble. Everyone was still impacted by what had happened yesterday. Lots of guests had left the Tipton because they feared it was dangerous. Moseby was strained out! The news of the Tipton had spread like fire everywhere. I heard from London that Will Tipton was pretty tensed himself. I felt really bad for Maddie. Her wedding had been ruined completely. No one seemed happy anymore. It feels like all of us were forcly woken up in the middle of our sweet dreams. I was tensed myself, the person I suspected was roaming free. And that person had only done all this to get to me. Yep. You guessed it! I suspected that...Agnes...was behind all this and it all makes sense! She probably meant for the chadelier to drop on Isabella so she won't come in her way of getting me. Isabella's life was in serious danger because of me. That poor employer had experienced a painful death because of me! Anger and guiltiness was building up in me. I know I hadn't done them but they had happened because I was the reason that person did all this for. If I wasn't alive today, Agnes would've never liked me,Bella's life would've never been in danger, the employer would've never lost her life, Maddie's wedding would've gone smoothly, Will Tipton wouldn't have been tensed and neither would've Moseby, The Tipton would've never lost it's guests,... I punched the top of the lobby desk, hard.

"Zack, are you ok?" asked Moseby looking at me.

" Yeah, I'm fine...hey moseby, can I have some info on someone staying here?" I asked him.

" Ummm...sure as long as you don't disturb them. The Tipton has already experienced a great loss." He informed me.

" Yeah, I know moseby" I said.

" So who are you looking for?" He asked me his hand on his computer,ready to type.

" anyone with the last name , Showard?" I asked.( sorry, that's made up,)

" Umm..." he was looking over his computer screen trying to find the name."I don't see anone with that name."

" oh, well thanks anyway." I said, probably she moved back to her old house.

" Why were you suddenly so interested in knowing about whoever this is?" Moseby asked me curiously.

" I'll tell you later...maybe" I replied. I would warn him about Agnes if my suspicion comes true.

I thanked and went out not sure where I was going. I remmembered going to Agnes's house when I was twelve. Those were the time when Me and Cody had just met her and we were on our way to her birthday party. Which totally sucked by the way. I turned around the corner and entered an apartment building across the street. These apartments were very cheap and dirty. I hated them. As much as I hated Agnes.

I knocked on Apartment#3b and waited. After a few seconds, the door flew was Agnes.

"Hi,Zacky poo, so you have decided to be with me after all." she said with those creepy eyes staring right at me.

"No, I haven't. And I never will, either" I said as her expression changed into anger.

" And lets talk serious here, I want to ask you something VERY important" I contineud, ignoring her expression.

" Fine, go ahead" she said trying to hold in the anger.

" Are you responsible for the chandelier incident at the tipton or not?" I asked seriously.

There was a long silent. I kept staring at her for a hint.

" Agnes?" I asked with one of my eyebrows raised.

" I-I have n-no i-i-idea what you're t-talking -a-a-about." she stammered. Her nervousness proved one thing to me and that's when I felt like strangling her to death but I controlled myself.

" So it was you wasn't it?" I said with my voice raised a little now.

"It was for the good " she sighed, giving up. Anger was boiling up in me. I swear I looked tomato red at the moment. I tried to ignore doing anything violent.

"GOOD?! WHAT GOOD?! IT WAS ONLY FOR YOU,AGNES! THAT EMPLOYER LOST HER LIFE! SO COULD HAVE BELLA! HAVE YOU UTTERLY LOST YOUR MIND?!" I yelled at her, she took a few steps back, scared.

" I just want you! That's why I did such a thing! I wanted to kill Bella so I could make you mine" she yelled at me.

I shook my head in disbelief. " You should be ashamed of yourself, and just so you know, what you did has made me hate you even more than I already did." I told her and left slamming the building door. I heard her say " I'll kill her!" as i exited. My stamach churned. I walked faster back to the hotel. I informed Moseby about Agnes and told him to put the hotel under high security. He was shocked at first and obeyed my request.

* * *

For the next few days, things started going back to normal. The wedding was back on and people were working twice as hard as they were before. So far there was no sign of Agnes at the hotel and neither was anyone hurt. I relaxed a little but I kept myself alert all the time. You never know what Agnes might do. Today was the engagement party. Surprisingly, everything was ready. Everyone had gathered in the now fixed and decorated ball room. The ladies looked pretty and may I say I almost fell off the chair when Bella walked in. She looked utterly was almost time to exchange the rings and no one could find Maddie anywhere. I knew where se would've been. At the top roof, that's her spot. She goes there when she's nervous.

I excused myself and went to where Maddie prbably would be. And when I got there, I was was standing there all ready and nice staring at the busy streets bellow.

" Hey, sweet thang." I said as I made my way to her and stood next to her.

" Hey" she said as if she was too tired to talk.

" Are you nervous?" I asked eventhough I already knew the answer.

" Yeah" she replied.

" Come on, tell me."

" I am just soo nervous. This is a big step in my life! Marrying then family! Ughh.. I don't know what to do! " she whined.

" Dose he truly love you?" I asked looking at her now.

" Yeah, he loves me. And i love him. He's a great guy but - i don't know!"

" If you truly love him then you should go now. He's waiting for you" I said now looking down at the street.

" hmmmm"

" You know you gotta take chances in life. I mean you may never find anyone like him ever again. You should do what your heart tells you to" I told her.

She smiled. " I know now what my heart wants. To be with him for the rest of my life... Thanks Zack" She hugged me tightly as a thank you and then we both made our way quickly back to the ball room.

The rest of the engegement went great. They happily exchanged rings. Everyone cheered. There were flowers everywhere. Happiness,smiling, love...

* * *

**Isabella's P.O.V**

The engagement was the best! I loved it! Maddie looked really pretty. She and Billy made the perfect couple. I imagined me and Zack in thier places and I couldn't help but smile. Even London enjoyed it. She was snobbish at the beggining for missing out her shopping but then later smoothed down. Zack was looking handsome like and him spended our time together and alot with Maddie and Billy. Though Maddie was absent for some time and Zack had gone to go get her where ever she had gone to. They came back looking happy and then the rings were exchanged and everything was sooo sweet and romantic! Cody and Bailey spended their time only by themselves. It was as if they were on a date and not in a engagement Party. All this good stuff helped me forget about the chandelier incident. It had shook me . I was scared to get out of my room for 2 days...but we're not talking about that! As the engagement came to an end, everyone started heading back to their suites to rest after a long hard days' of work. London had left early so when I got there she was already fast asleep. I got into my hand-made silk pajamas from paris and snuggled in with a book. I was reading the Twilight Saga. I just had a crave for romantic stories! And I kinda enjoyed having my name same as the character's. Her name was Bella too. I was in the middle of my reading when I heard a knock on my door. Confused, I got up and slightly opened it. To my surprise it was that girl standing there. What was her name again?...Oh Yeah,Agnes!

"Umm, Can I help you?" I asked her.

"I came here to tell you something." she said.

" What?' I asked her anxiously.

" Your boyfriend is cheating on you." she told me.

" What you're carzy! Go Away! Zack told me not to believe you" I angrily shut the door but she stopped me.

" I have a proof." she said holding up a picture to me.

I looked at the picture carefully and my eyes went wide. They were starting to tear up. It was a picture of Zack and Maddie hugging as if there was no tomorrow!

" Did you notice they were missing for some time at the engagement? That was when they were making out on the roof. I am sorry to tell you but Zack never got over Maddie and now Maddie loves him back too. She's only marrying Billy for his money so that later she could elope with Zack with the Zack doesn't really love 's only dating you because you're pretty and rich. You go with his image. I am sorry I didn't mean to break your heart but I thought that telling you the truth would be the right thing to do..." Agnes said to me and left.

I stood there too shocked to move. There were warm tears in m eyes. I didn't want to believe in all this but I don't know why I felt betrayed. DID Zack loved me? Why did he do this? What bad did I ever do to him? I ran to my bedroom and cried in my pillow for god knows how long!...

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 6! Please tell me how I DID! plz DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REMEMBER;**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zack's POV**

The next morning, I happily made my way to my love's suite. I had a good news for her. Since she is a great artist, Will Tipton decided to open a museum with all her art work. I was happy for her. I couldn't wait to see the expression on her face. I knocked loudly on her door when got there. " Bellaaaaaaa! My Loveeeeeeee! I got a good news for you!" I sang happily as I waited impatiently. There was no answer. Huh, that was weird! Usually she opened the door as soon as she realized it was me. I knocked again and again and again. Three minutes passed...Four...Five...I started to worry. Has Agnes done anything? I knocked harder this time and yelled her name. Maybe she wasn't there, I thought. Maybe she was out shopping with London.

I ran all the way to the lobby to find Moseby. He was at the back of the front desk like always. I called to him.

" Moseby!" I called and he looked up,startled.

" Zack, why do you look so worried?" He asked me.

" Have you seen Bella lately?" I asked him ignoring his question.

" No, why? Isn't she in her room?" He asked me now worried himself.

" Umm... Can I have the duplicate keys to her room, please?" I asked him politely.

" Of course " he reached inside a drawer and handed me the keys.

I thanked him and ran back to Bella's Suite. I unlocked it quickly,my hands shaking. There was no one in the room. Maybe Bella had gone shopping with London. I shrugged to myself and turned around to leave but something caught my eye. There was a picture lying on the couch. I held it up and realized it was a picture of me and Maddie hugging. I noticed this was from last night when I was trying to comfort Maddie. Who took this picture? Why and How did Bella get it? Where was she? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize London was back until she questioned me.

" Hey, Zack! What are you doing here?" She asked me in a confused voice.

" Hey, London! Wait, where's Bella? " I asked looking around to see if she was there, she wasn't.

" Bella? She wasn't with me." She told me.

" Then where is she?" I asked .

" Hmmm... Maybe she's with Maddie or Bailey." She s thought out loud.

" Maybe I'll go check then. Bye, London!" I said walking towards the door.

" Bye Zack!" She said smiling and waving to me.

I hurried to Maddie's suite but she told me that Bella wasn't with her. I then ran to the candy-counter but Bailey said that she hadn't seen Bella either. I was starting to panic. I made my way to my suite hoping that maybe she was helping mom with cooking again. She has to! That was my last hope!

When I ran into my Suite, I realized that mom was watching tv and looked shockingly at me. I asked about Bella but she said she hadn't seen her all day. I sat down and buried my face in my hands. Where could she go? And what's with the picture? Was she in danger? Ughhhhhhh! After a while, I decided to go to Agnes's apartment just in case she hadnt kidnapped Bella or anything. When I got there no one answered the door. The neighbors told me she went to the back side of the building. I ran to the back.

There I saw the most shocking thing. Bella and Agnes were sittin on a picnic table outside talking. My eyes went wide. I told Bella not to ever go even near Agnes! I was sooooooo mad at her!


	8. Chapter 8

**Zack's POV**

The next morning, I happily made my way to my love's suite. I had a good news for her. Since she is a great artist, Will Tipton decided to open a museum with all her art work. I was happy for her. I couldn't wait to see the expression on her face. I knocked loudly on her door when got there. " Bellaaaaaaa! My Loveeeeeeee! I got a good news for you!" I sang happily as I waited impatiently. There was no answer. Huh, that was weird! Usually she opened the door as soon as she realized it was me. I knocked again and again and again. Three minutes passed...Four...Five...I started to worry. Has Agnes done anything? I knocked harder this time and yelled her name. Maybe she wasn't there, I thought. Maybe she was out shopping with London.

I ran all the way to the lobby to find Moseby. He was at the back of the front desk like always. I called to him.

" Moseby!" I called and he looked up,startled.

" Zack, why do you look so worried?" He asked me.

" Have you seen Bella lately?" I asked him ignoring his question.

" No, why? Isn't she in her room?" He asked me now worried himself.

" Umm... Can I have the duplicate keys to her room, please?" I asked him politely.

" Of course " he reached inside a drawer and handed me the keys.

I thanked him and ran back to Bella's Suite. I unlocked it quickly,my hands shaking. There was no one in the room. Maybe Bella had gone shopping with London. I shrugged to myself and turned around to leave but something caught my eye. There was a picture lying on the couch. I held it up and realized it was a picture of me and Maddie hugging. I noticed this was from last night when I was trying to comfort Maddie. Who took this picture? Why and How did Bella get it? Where was she? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize London was back until she questioned me.

" Hey, Zack! What are you doing here?" She asked me in a confused voice.

" Hey, London! Wait, where's Bella? " I asked looking around to see if she was there, she wasn't.

" Bella? She wasn't with me." She told me.

" Then where is she?" I asked .

" Hmmm... Maybe she's with Maddie or Bailey." She s thought out loud.

" Maybe I'll go check then. Bye, London!" I said walking towards the door.

" Bye Zack!" She said smiling and waving to me.

I hurried to Maddie's suite but she told me that Bella wasn't with her. I then ran to the candy-counter but Bailey said that she hadn't seen Bella either. I was starting to panic. I made my way to my suite hoping that maybe she was helping mom with cooking again. She has to! That was my last hope!

When I ran into my Suite, I realized that mom was watching tv and looked shockingly at me. I asked about Bella but she said she hadn't seen her all day. I sat down and buried my face in my hands. Where could she go? And what's with the picture? Was she in danger? Ughhhhhhh! After a while, I decided to go to Agnes's apartment just in case she hadnt kidnapped Bella or anything. When I got there no one answered the door. The neighbors told me she went to the back side of the building. I ran to the back.

There I saw the most shocking thing. Bella and Agnes were sittin on a picnic table outside talking. My eyes went wide. I told Bella not to ever go even near Agnes! I was sooooooo mad at her! Then she looked at me, shocked. But I saw sadness in her eyes like never before. Whenever she was sad she would come to me but not Agnes. She suddenly looked away as if she was mad at me. I was confused. I walked up to where they were sitting.

" What are you doing?" I asked Bella when I got there.

" Go away zack she doesn't wanna talk to you!" Agnes said to me while Bella tried to ignore my presence.

" What do you mean she doesn't wanna talk to me?!" I half yelled.

" Because you're a two timer !" Agnes yelled.

" Two timer?! What the heck are you talking about? You know what just stay out of this!" I turned back to Bella.

I kneeled next to her, trying to make her aqua eyes meet mine.

" Bella, love, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my voice.

She turned to me, I saw both anger and sadness in her pretty eyes.

" Now, I am supposed to tell you what's wrong?" She s replied as if she was disgusted with me or something.

" Seriously, what's all this crap about me being a two timer?" I asked her.

" You and Maddie... You dont really love me..." Tears were forming in her eyes.

I gavandn angry glare to Agnes and them turned back to Bella.

" She tricked you , didn't she?" I asked her now a little mad pointing at Agnes.

" It wasn't a trick ,Zack"she got up and so did I.

" WH-" I started but she interrupted me.

" I don't wanna hear it! I don't even wanna see you anymore!" Bella said tears rolling down her face, and walked away. I stood there trying to observe what had just happened.

" Now, since she doesn't wanna be with you anymore, why don't you give us a chance?" Agnes asked me grinning.

" Agnes, this is not right. You should be ASHAMED of yourself. I HATE you." I turned around to leave but as I did, I caught a glimpse of sadness across agnes s face. Good, she deserves it.

Now I had to find a way for Bella to trust me again. I CANNOT live without her, she was my world, my life, the reason of my existence. Maddie was just a good friend, I would never cheat on Bella. Then my phone rang, I picked it up.

" Hello?" I responded not caring at all.

" I am a terrible person aren't I?" Came the voice of the person I would die for.

" Bella,no" I whispered .

" This is the last time you'll hear from me, Zack. This my goodbye forever and pass the message to everyone." She said.

" What do you mean? Wait, No No No Bella Don't you even dare do anything to yourself! I swear, If you hurt yourself I won't be able to live!" I said now walking faster.

" I love you, Zack...bye.." I heard a whisper and theme she hung up.

I ran as fast as I could towards the hotel. Bella was about to commit suicide. No No No I would Not let that happen! I ran faster. I could see the hotel now. Please,please Bella don't do anything, don't hurt yourself for my sake.

...

Good, right? PLEASE REVIEW.! Will Bella die or will Zack save her? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

When I got to the hotel, I ran all the way to Bella's suite, pushing and shoving anything that came in my way. I flew open the door, I found Bella crouched up in a corner holding a knife to her wrist. It was already bleeding. I ran to her and snatched the knife and threw it away.

" Are you crazy?!" I yelled at her and examines her wrist, luckily the cut wasn't deep.I held her by the shoulders and shook her.

" Have you utterly lost your mind?!" I yelled at her.

" Fine! I have utterly lost my mind because of you, Zack! How could you do this to me?!" She yelled back.

Anger was building up in me. " WHAT DID I DO?!"

" You know what you have done!" she yelled.

I had a flashback. The photo.

" How could you think I would cheat on you? WITH MADDIE?!" I yelled back at her.

" The photo..Agnes.." She replied.

I took a deep breath. I tried to calm myself.

" Let's go, your arm is bleeding too much. I don't want you to loose too much blood." I calmly said and got up. She shook her head.

" Isabella Marie Tipton, get up right now." I commanded firmly.

" Let me die. I won't come between you and the one you truly love." She said.

" **You are the one I truly love!**" I yelled but not that loud. " how could you think I love someone else? What do I have to do to make you believe that you are my one and only reason of my existence! That night, Maddie was nervous so I comforted her and that's when she gave me a thank you hug!Agnes, probably took the picture to fool you! And you fell for it! " I sighed.

There was silence between us, Bella was observing what I had just lectured. I took her hand that was not hurt and nudged her to get up.

" Get up, Bella. Your arm is getting worse. Please let's go." She obeyed me and we left to the Hotel's clinic..

* * *

Thanks to BlueEyedDreamer97 for reviewing! Sorry Its's short, I'll add up more later, tootles!


	10. Chapter 10

" You were lucky that the cut wasn't deep yet, miss Tipton . But you did loose a lot of blood" said the doctor who was wrapping up the bandage on Bella's wrist. We were in the clinic. I was leaning on the counter with my arms crossed looking at the doctor and Bella. As soon as the doctor was done we thanked him and headed out. Moseby came running into us. He looked worried.

" What happened? Isabella how did that happen?" He declared looking from Bella to me.

" Nothing" Bella replied weekly.

" Zack, what did you do?" He asked me wide-eyed.

I was about to open my mouth but Bella interrupted me.

" It wasn't him,Moseby. I was chopping onions when I accidentally cut my wrist."

" Well then you should be careful." Moseby said as a matter of factly.

Just then Bailey and Cody came running to us. "Hey guys guess what? " she asked us excitedly.

" What?" Both me and Bella asked in unision.

" Maddie and Billy changed the wedding date to tomorrow instead of next week!AHHH" she shreaked happily while Cody was giving us HUGE smile.

" Why?" asked Bella.

" Because they said that the weather channel says it will be snowing alot next week so they decided for it to be tomorrow cuz it will be sunny" replied happy cody.

" Ok thats cool." Bella said. "Please, excuse me I have to go now. I'll see you later"And she left. I watched her go. She was hurt. I had hurt her. Well, not me because I did not cheat on her. But it was Agnes that had tricked her. Still, Bella, my most precious possession was hurt...a lot...and it hurt me...*sigh*

* * *

The very next morning,I heard a door slam in the living room. It was early in the morning and I was asleep. Distracted by who ever had slammed the door outside. I heard my mom's voice. " Bella, honey what happened?" She was saying. " I need to see Zack right now" I heard Bella's voice. " But he's asleep. It's 7 in the morning,hon" Said my mom. The next thing I knew, someone had stormed in my room. I was still half asleep so I had no idea what was going on.

" Zachary James Martin, get up" I heard Bella's voice. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

" Bella? Are you ok?" I asked still rubbing my eyes.

she took a deep breath and exploded.

" Ok, I-know-you-are-mad-at-me-and-who-won't-be-i'm-stupid-for-thinking-that-someone-like-you-can-ever-cheat-on-me-so-i-just-feel-bad-about-suspecting-you-and-trying-to-kill-myself-over-what-Agnes-told-me-for-actually-believing-the-stupid-fact-that-you-and-maddie-were-dating-behind-my-back-i-mean-how-can-i-think-that?-you-love-me-more-than-anything-in-the-world-and-yesterday-i-realized-that-it-hurt-you-more-that-i-was-hurt-and-i-just-feel-so-stupid-and-i-just-hope-that-you-would-forgive-me-and-we-won't-have-to-go-through-that-break-up-boo-hoo-so-i-just-wanna-say-that-i'm-really-sorry-and-i-promise-that-i-won't-do-it-ever-again-never-just-please-forgive-me-i-can't-live-without-you-zack-martin." she was now on her knees with her hands together pleading me. She had started breathing now since she said all that soo fast that I only understood a part of it. I caught the last part though. I looked at her for a moment trying to observe what had just happened. Her eyes were pleading me.

" Zack?" She asked me as if to make sure I wasn't asleep with half my eyes open.

I took a deep breath.

" You can slap me if you want to" Bella said. I chuckled.

" You do deserve a slap, trying to commit suicide yesterday."

" Well, If that makes you feel better and forgive me then go ahead and slap me. I won't mind, really. Just go ahead and do it." she said still pleading. I chuckeled agin at her childish behaviour.

" What's so funny? This is serious talk we are having here" she told me.

" Isabella, I'm not mad at you.I love you more then anything in the world. I agree that you believing the fact that I would cheat on you was kinda annoying but I won't be able to live with myself if I let you go." I said taking her hands.

" So you forgive me?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes. I smiled and nodded. She ran into hug. I hugged her back tightly, burrying my face in her hair.

" Atleast, I won't have to go with Plan B" she mummbled.

" What Plan B?" I asked her.

" Going back to Paris and marrying a mime then raising llamas and die as an old hag wishing to be with you." she said. I withdrew from the hug but still kept my arms around her waist.

"You ARE stupid" I said. She frowned. then we both chuckeled.

" Awwwwwww, you guys are soooooo adorable!" I heard my mom's voice from outside the door.

" MOM! STOP EAVESDROPPING!" I yelled annoyed.

" Ok Ok I am going" She said and Left, I hope.

I turned back to Isa to see a shock on her face.

" We have LOTS to do!" she squeaked freaking out" Today's the wedding!"

" Ughhh, work" I sighed.

" I mean it, we don't have that much time!"

" True, but I am going back to sleep" I said and fell back on my bed.

" Zack! We really don't have any time!"

" Sunshine, It's 7 in the morning" I muttered almost asleep.

" Fine, I'll go work my head off while you sleep" she sighed and left.

I was happy. Really happy. Eveything is back. Kinda. Agnes is still here but...oh whatever. Right now,all I care about is Bella. Bella Bella Bella Bella bell *yawn* a.

* * *

That's all for chapter 10! PLZ REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Work, work,work,work,I HATE WORK! Man, I am soooo tired! I have been working for like I don't know like six hours! Relax, Zack just relax. I took a deep breath. I was put in charge of everything! Literally everything! I am supposed to check that all the guests are satisfied, and make sure that all the food is ready and delicious,make sure that the staff are behaving properly with the guests, make sure this and that. I was running here and there with a Bluetooth in my ear and a clipboard in my hand. I was freaking out! I yelled at everyone. Even this sweet little boy. Now, I know how moseby feels all the time. Man, life is hard! I tried to relax myself. I took deep breaths for a moment. I sat down and closed my eyes for a few moments but as I did I heard a scream of a woman. I went outside to where the scream came from. I saw there an older woman. She was fat and wearing LOTS of make up. She was looking angrily at a scared Estaban.

" May I know what's wrong , ma'am?" I asked approaching them.

" This Man! He tried to steal my purse.! 911! 911! 911!" She cried pointing at Estaban .everybody was looking at us.

" oh she got it all wrong,Zack! I was just helping her! She seemed to be struggling to get out of the car with that ginormous purse of hers. Please don't call the police! I did not do anything wrong! " cried Estabsn.

I face palmed. Seriously? Why me?

" Ok, look ma'am, Estaban is a bell hopper. It's his job to help the guest with their luggage." I said to the woman reassuringly.

" Nuh-uh,! He snatched it away from me!" She shrieked. Man, this woman was annoying.

Luckily, Moseby came. "What's all this ruckus?!" He yelled approaching us. I explained him the situation and excused myself from all that headache. As I entered the hotel, Cody and Bailey ran towards me looking terrified. Oh god, now what?

" Zack, we don't have enough pastries for the guests!" Yelled terrified cody while bailey nodded.

" Then order some more!" I yelled at them angrily.

" We called but they said that they had to close early for some reason." Said Bailey.

" Ugh, what to do? What to do? " I muttered to myself. Just the then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Arwin standing there as if he had been in a explosion. There's a shock!

" Yeah, umm Zack. We are having some trouble with the lightings." He said. I opened my mouth but was interrupted by London.

" Zack! Patrick isn't letting me sit in the front row seats! He says its already reserved for other people! What the heck? I'm the owner of this hotel for crying out loud!" She yelled approaching me with Patrick, the waiter, following her.

" Ok, Lon-" I was interrupted again. This time by my own mother.

" Zack,sweety. There's something wrong with the mike." She complained holding up the mike to my face.

Then everyone was complaining to me all at the same time! I was burning hot inside my tux. I was going to explode.

" STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I yelled. Everyone quieted down and looked at me.

" CODY, BAILEY, TELL THE HOTEL KITCHEN STAFF TO MAKE MORE PASTRIES. ARWIN, GO GET A REAL ENGINEER! PATRICK LET LONDON SIT IN THE FRONT ROW SEATS! AND MOM, THERE IS A SPARE MIKE BACKSTAGE! NOW ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. They murmured " ok ok" and "sheesh" and " he's the mini moseby" and went to go do what I had told them. I rubbed my head once they were gone. Then I heard a melodic laugh from behind me. I turned around to see Bella leaning on the wall with her arms crossed laughing at me. She looked gorgeous , her hair were curled, her jewelry was shimmering in the lights, she was wearing a beautiful red dress and just looked breath-taking.

" I have never seen you like this, Zack. "

" Well, now you know why I hate weddings," I said.

" Oh come on, it's nt that bad!"

"Whatever! By the way, you look extremely beautiful today. Planning to make others jealous?." I asked her teasingly. She slapped me playfully.( not the real slap just like " playfully).

" I just came to tell you that the bride needs more flowers."

" What for?" I asked

" for the bouquet she'll be holding when she comes down the aisle."

" Why don't you go back to the Bride's room and I'll be right there with those flowers." I said winking and turned around to see mom, Bailey,Cody, Arwin, London, and Patrick standing there with their arms crossed looking at me madly.

" What?" I asked looking at them all.

" You can handle her problem easily and not ours?" Said Cody sarcastically.

" You all should be lucky that I at least helped you!" I unsaid angrily.

They all saw the fury in my eyes and scimpered away as if they were a rat that have seen a cat in front of them.

* * *

Wow, beautiful. Maddie was coming down the aisle with her dad. She looked really pretty and looked like a grown up women. Her dad was holding down those tears. Billy was waiting for his bride on the stage standing next to the priest. Me and Moseby were standing at the far edge of the stage, smiling. As Maddie approached, billy held out his hand. She happily placed her hand in his and they were standing next to each other as the priest started saying the marriage stuff.

" I do " said the happy couple.

" Now, you may kiss the bride."

Then they kissed and everyone in the audience cheered and threw the red roses in the air. I smiled. Maybe, marriages aren't that bad.I looked at Bella, she looked at me, we both smiled.

* * *

" Man the wedding was great!" Cried Cody. The guests were all gone and we were all ( Moseby, mom,bailey,Cody,Arwin,Estaban,London,me,and,Bella) along with the newly wedds were sitting in the ballroom.

" Yeah, it was sooooo romantic!" Shrieked bailey.

" Me and Billy just wanna thank you all for all the trouble you have gone through to make this a memorable moment. Thank you." Said Maddie.

" Oh come on, Maddie! We r your family!" Said London.

" So Maddie, where do you and Billy want to go?" Bella asked excitedly.

" What do you mean?" Maddie walked confused like the rest of us.

" For your honeymoon!" Bella yelled.

" Oh yeah, how could we forget about that?!" Cried Bailey while Maddie blushed.

" So where do you wanna go? Switzerland, Italy, the Bahamas, Hawaii, Paris... Oh I prefer Paris!" Said Bella.

Mom placed her hand on Bella's cheek.

" Bella, sweety. I think they are tired. Lets get this honeymoon situation taken care of tomorrow morning." She said.

Bailey and Bella groaned.

" Come on, Bella, lets go check some more honeymoon places on the Internet while these people sleep their lazy butts off!" cried Bailey. And Bella and Bailey left. Me and Cody face palmed.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I made this a lot happy just because. I hope you enjoyed it! Plz review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Near,far wherever you are. I believe that's what heart does go on. Once more, you opened the door and you're in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

_ Isabella's POV_

_I love titanic. I love love stories,movies,songs. I just love Love. I just finished watching Titanic with my two best friends Bailey and Maddie along with I my older step sister London. We all had tears in our eyes. Oh, the movie was so 's all so romantic! __Jack and Rose, Romeo and Juliet, Edward and Bella...Love,Love,Love. Speaking of love the most romantic thing happened last week! Maddie got married! Billy's such a nice guy! Oh,they'll live happily ever after! Bailey has a boyfriend too. His name is Cody. He's Zack's twin brother. Oh, Zack is my boyfriend. We love each other more than anything else in the world! Isn't that just so romantic? He's my special someone. We would do anything for each others happiness..._

" Bella? Bella? ISABELLA?!" Yelled Maddie.

" Huh? Huh? What? What happened?" I asked confused. They all started laughing at me. Had they noticed I was deep in my thoughts? I hoped not, I hate it when I do that in front of other people!

" On what planet were you on, Bella?" Asked laughing Bailey.

" Oh, nowhere. Just thinking about my project that's due next week" I lied.

" Oh really?" asked London crossing her arms.

" Yes, really. Now if you all excuse me, I have to go work on that project." I said as I got up.

" No! It's due next week, so why don't we just hang out? Just us girls!" Maddie shrieked jumping up and down.

" Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I tried to think of an excuse.

" Oh come on, Bella! Lets go!" Said Bailey and then they all grabbed me by my arms and pulled me outside with them. Great,Bella! Why didn't you say it was due tomorrow?! I Mentally slapped myself.

* * *

Ugh! I don't feel like shopping! Wow, that's weird! But really I don't feel like shopping! I hadn't bought one thing while the rest were piled up with bags. We were walking around when I spotted someone like him. Only he could stand out of all the rest of them. In a store across from mine stood Zack Martin using his phone. My bad mood suddenly vanished away. It always does when I see him. But I realized he wasn't in a good mood. I sneaked away from the girls and headed towards him. I hid behind plants so he won't see me.I was curious of what he was doing at the mall. He doesn't like shopping that , when it comes to video games because that's a whole different thing. I hid right behind the plant he was standing in front of. I planned to scare him but stopped. He already seemed pretty mad and I didn't want to make him more so I covered his eyes and asked " Guess who?" in my most melodic voice hoping that would change his mood. And it did, I could feel his cheeks pulling upwards in a smile. He took my hands and wrapped them around his neck.I placed my chin on his shoulder.

" Who else can it be with that melodic voice?" He said.

" What are you doing here?" I asked him.

" Mom,wanted me to buy whole new tux for that stupid party" he said annoyed at the thought.

" What party?" I asked him confused.

" The one Moseby's throwing to celebrate his 25th year at the Tipton Hotel " he said rolling his eyes.

" 25th? " I asked. He nodded. Wow, 25th. Oh, well. Then the most craziest idea hit me.

" Hey! We should try finding him a date ! " I yelled in excitement. He turned around to face me with a blank expression.

" No." He said firmly. Then he walked to this nearby video games stand and I followed him.

" What? Why not?"

" Sweetheart, that's the most difficult thing any man in the world would ever think of doing!" He said as he checked out some games.

" Zachary! That is mean!" My mouth dropped open. How could he say something like that? Of course, Moseby will find his special someone! Someday! Hopefully...

" But it's true" he said as he payed for the game.

"But we can at least try! How would you feel if you are all alone?" I asked him as if we headed back. He laughed and placed his arm around me.

" I have you" he whispered.

" But still! Please? For me" I pleaded with my eyes. That always makes him do what I want. He loves me too much. And sure enough, he looked in my eyes for a while.

" Fine, I'll try" he mumbled. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He's so sweet!

* * *

**hey! Are you shocked with all this? I hope so! I have decided to start a whole new plot in the story! I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I walked over to the front desk where Moseby was working as always. Zack had promised me that he knows this single woman around Moseby's age who's looking for someone. Zack had gone to talk to her about Moseby. Oh, Zack is the perfect boyfriend. Before I start loosing in my own thoughts lets get back to when I approached Moseby working behind the front desk.

" Hey Moseby!" I greeted him.

" Oh hey, Isabella! You look really happy today."

" Don't I always?" I asked him

" Yes, you do. So how can I help you?"

" Would you truthfully answer the questions I'm about to ask you?"

" Of course, go ahead"

" Do you feel lonely? Don't you wanna find your special someone?" I asked him. He was quiet for a while.

" I guess I do" he answered finally.

" Would you like some help with that then?"

" Isabella, are you feeling ok?"

" Yeah, why?"

" It's just...nothing"

" Oh come on, tell me."

" Well, it's just that after years of trying I had given up thinking that I was meant to die alone and now you come here and offer to help me find someone who was never born or will ever be" he said. My heart dropped. I felt so bad for him that I feared that tears were rolling down my cheeks, but they weren't. I stood there frozen. How could he think that there was no one made for him in the entire world? There's someone special made for everyone in this world! That's what I believe. I didn't know what would've been of me if there wasn't any Zack.

" Isabella? Isabella?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.I took a deep breath and said.

" How could you think that Moseby? That is soooo wrong! There's someone special made for everyone in this world! Don't give up! You will not die alone!"

He looked at me and smiled. "You are such a sweet and optimistic young lady" he said and went back to working.

" You'll see! I'll find your special someone for you! I'll make you realize the feeling of love! Just wait!" I said and stormed off to my suite.

* * *

**Zacks** P.O.V

I just came back from meeting the woman. She seems desperate. Sheesh. i went to Isabella's suite to tell her about this. When I got there, I found her standing on the balcony looking down. I could tell she was lost in some thought.

" What are you thinking about now,love?"

" Nothing"

" Yeah right. I know you just as much as I love you"

" It's Moseby, Zack"

I rolled my eyes "What about him"

" He has given up. He thinks he would die alone"

" So? that's the truth." I shrugged. She gave me an angry glare.

" I am serious Zack!"

I placed my arm around her. "We'll do something ok? I'll take care of it somehow since this is disturbing you" she smiled and placed her head on my shoulder.

" I love you"

I love you too, sunshine"


	14. Chapter 14

**Isabella's POV**

I was on my way to the hotel dining room to meet the woman that was willing to be Mosebys date at the party. Who knows that maybe they'll actually fall in love and get married then have kids. I Laughed at the thought of Mosebys juniors. I skipped my way through the long halls and finally reached the dining area. When I entered, Patrick assigned me to the table where I saw a woman sitting. Her back was towards me. Her bushy brown hair looked really familiar. Where had I seen those kind of hair? Oh well, who cares? I made my way to the table and happily greeted her. She happily greeted me back. She was really nice! So lady like! She was perfect since her old fashioned behavior will work great with Moseby's personality! Her name was Amy. She was about a year and a half younger then moseby. She said that she was ok with having someone as cranky and a workaholic like Mosebey. Dang, Zack was right!She did seem very desperate! But that was good right? At least Moseby would have someone to accompany him at the party.

" So do you live alone?" I asked while we were eating.

" Well, I do have a daughter." She replied. I was shocked! She was married?!

" You are married?!" I asked with that same shocked expression. She laughed.

" Divorced. He was a jerk anyway! My moms choice. We never really loved each other"

" oh ok" I said and went back to my meal.

" How old is your daughter?"

" Oh, she is 16. Almost seventeen."

" Where are you from?"

" Oh we lived in Boston but then we moved to Alaska but then we moved back here"

" Cool"

" Yeah, my daughter's crazy over this guy so she made me move back"

"Really? That's soo romantic!" I said suddenly really excited to hear more.

" Yeah, but he loves someone else" she said looking down at her plate.

" Oh" i murmmered and also looked down at the plate.

"So, when will I get to meet this Moseby?" She asked me curiously.

" You know what, I'll take you to him right now!" I said getting up and smiling.

Shock and nervousness suddenly flushed her face. " What? Right now? How?"

" He works at this hotel, he's the manager!"

" Yeah, but I can't in this condition-"

" Oh you look fine! You are way pass his league by the way!" Then she finally agreed and we made our way to the lobby.

* * *

" Hi, Moseby!" I said to him as we approached the front desk in the lobby.

" Good evening, Isabella!" He said not looking up from his work. I smacked his arm. He looked up mad.

" I would like you to meet Amy." I said smiling. He looked at Amy and I think he was lost. I looked at Amy and saw that she was lost too. Their eyes were on each other. Wow! Love at first sight! Amazing!

" I'll leave you two alone" I muttered and walked away. I wasn't sure if they heard me. They were still looking at eachother. Hahaha! I excitedly ran all the way to Zack's suite.

" Where's Zack?" I asked panting when I got their. Ms. Martin was cooking in the kitchen.

" In his room." She simply said and I ran after thanking her. Zack was lost in his video games. I rolled my eyes. I called him but he didnt listen. I called him again but no luck so I ran upto him pulled his headphones out and screamed in his ear.

"ZACK!"

" Ahh, what? Owwwwwwww, my ear!" He complained.

"Moseby and Amy! They are totally into each other! It's love at first sight!" I shrieked in excitement. He just blinked at me.

"What? You are ruining my mood" I said

" It's not possible..." He muttered to himself and resumed playing.

" What's not possible?"

" How could they be in love all ready? It's Moseby we are talking about." I looked at him. A little annoyed and a little mad. Why won't he stop? Moseby will find his love! Actually he has.

" You are serious about this aren't you?" He asked me. I snapped out my thoughts. I nodded. He smiled at me then started playing his game. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you" he said not looking at me. I was shocked. What did he just say?

" What? That's stupid!" He shook his head. I smacked him on his arm. "Say that again and I'll, I'll , I'll ... I'll have daddy's men do something really bad!" I mentally smacked myself. Why the heck did I say that? Apparently,he found it funny so he started laughing. I angrily stormed out of his room. I heard him call me but I ignored it.

* * *

We were at the party now.I was wearing a black dress with a white diamond necklace. My hair were curled and pulled to one side. This was a very elegant party. Everyone looked really formal, the men were wearing tux and all the women were wearing dresses. Everyone was there. Cody ,Bailey, London,Maddie, Billy, and even my stupid boyfriend who thinks he doesn't deserve me. What is that even suppose to mean? I was still mad at him. approached me with a kiss on the cheek. That kinda soothed me down. He was stupid but he loved me to death.

" Please, don't tell me you are mad at me!" I was queit for a while but then smiled and shook my head.

" Where's Moseby?"

" I don't know."

Just then the front doors opened up and Moseby stepped in with his arm linked with Amy! OMG! I was right! It was love at first sight. I laughed at Zack's reaction as his eyes went wide. So did everybody else's. They all gasped. Moseby noticed it and suddenly called for their attention.

" i would like to make an anouncement" he said. Amy was smiling from ear to ear I noticed.

" This right here is Amy Showard, My fiance!" My mouth dropped open like everyone else's. zack had spitted out the punch he was drinking. Eveything was silence. Moseby felt awkward at the silence. he cleared his throat.

" Me and her met just two days ago and instantly knew that we were in love." He said. " And you are all welcome to our Wedding The last thursday of this month" he continued. Amy whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, and I forgot, I am sorry, Please meet her lovely daughter" he said. " Agnes!" The bushy haired, black galsses, boyfriend stealing Agnes stepped in with a creepy smile. I felt my heart dropped. I grabbed on to Zack's arm. My eyes were focused on her. She was waving to everyone but I noticed she winked at zack. I turned to look at him. He had frozen in place. Shock covered his handsome face. For once, we thought that Agnes had given up but we were wrong. zack touched my hand that was holding onto his arm. He was worried about me, I could tell. I moved closer to him. What is going to happen now? I'll fight for my love. i buried my face in his chest to avoid Agnes's deathfull stare.

* * *

So watcha think? Good or not? PLZ REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't been updating! I had school work and I also started writing a different fanfic so yeah I was pretty busy. I'll try my best to make this story worth reading but I have forgotten some of my ideas b/c I haven't updated it for so long. And please you people out there, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**_" I can't believe this! SHE'S her daughter! Seriously?" Zack babbled on and on as he angrily paced back and forth in the suite with my eyes following him. I couldn't really blame him for his behavior since I felt like doing the same thing. If Agnes was Amy's daughter,and Amy was going to marry Moseby, then Agnes will be visiting the Tipton more often. Who knows she and Amy might even move here?! I shuddered at the thought. Agnes wanted Zack so badly that I'm pretty sure she'll murder me if she has to. Oh God, what to do? Then suddenly, Zack runs over and kneels next to the couch where I was sitting._**

**_" Ok, listen Bella, don't go ANYWHERE NEAR Agnes. And don't you believe in a word she tells you. And call me anytime youre in trouble,not that now I am going to leave your side but still. Ok?" He said In one breath. I nodded. Poor Zack, he never really had any complications in life except the times when his mom found out about his bad grades. He was always so happy. No worries in the world. And now, his perfect life was not as perfect anymore._**

**_Then Cody and Bailey entered the suite with the same expression we had when we saw Agnes._**

**_" Dude" Cody said wide-eyed. " this is not going to be good"_**

**_" Yeah, thanks for telling me something that I didn't already know!" Zack replied sarcastically._**

**_" This is too hard to believe." Bailey said as she sat next to me. There was a silent moment as everyone was lost in their own thoughts._**

**_" Hey, wait!" Cody started again." What if Amy's not actually in love with Moseby and that she's only doing this because not only will her daughter get what she wishes but they both will actually get to use Moseby for a living?!" _**

**_" It's possible..." Said Zack._**

**_" Maybe..." Bailey said._**

**_" Imma go talk to Moseby." Zack finally said as he stood up. "you take care of yourself." He said to me, kissed my cheek and left. Me,Cody and Bailey resumed the conversation._**

**_If what Cody thought was right, then we need to inform Moseby and kick both Amy and Agnes out. And if Amy is being forced to pretend to be Agnes's mom then we need to tell the police about it. Oh, how I wish out lives would back to as they were!_**

* * *

**_That's it for now. Sorry it's short! I have school tomorrow but its the last day till winter break so don't worry I'll be updating this and my other story " our Royal Love Stories" more often. Or at least I'll try to since its the holiday season! Well, anyway, please review! Btw, tomorrow would be the end of the world! ,but I don't believe it. Do you guys?_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Zack's POV_

_I made my way to the lobby But found out that Moseby wasn't behind the front desk as usual. I looked around and saw Estaban at the far corner. I walked up to him._

_" Hey, Estaban!" I said. He happily looked up at me._

_" Oh hey, little blonde people! Wait you aren't little anymore!" He said the last part to himself. I shook my head._

_" Have you seen Moseby?" I quickly ask him._

_" Oh him! He's with his fiancé. Such a wonderful lady!" He said smiling again._

_" We aren't sure about that yet." I said. Then a guest arrived so Estaban had to go take their luggage. I figured since finding Moseby was with his date, that it was going to be hard To find him, that I should just talk to him in the morning. I was tiered and kinda sleepy. I started making my way back but then got hit into creepy eyes behind the black framed glasses. I didn't scream this time, though. I was getting used to the idea too much. I gave Agnes a death ful stare to indicate that I have nothing to do with her and that she should leave me and my girlfriend alone but instead she gave me a huge smile._

_" Hi, Zacky. Long time no see. How have you been?" She asked looking at me in the eyes which __were kinda getting to start me creep out a little._

_" I would prefer the long time a lot more longer, perhaps for eternity." I replied harshly. Her smile suddenly faded away. She took a step forward as I took a step backward._

_" Only love her, don't you? Well, let me tell you Mr. Zachary Martin, I WILL make you mine whether you like it or not and I am willing to hurt people you love in order to achieve that." She said firmly. I gulped. Hurt people I love? Man, this girl needs help._

_" Agnes, I was never yours and neither will I ever be. I'm all taken."_

_" Well in that case, you leave me no choice than to hurt people close to you."_

_" What?"_

_" Moseby and Bella. Amy will break Mosebys heart and I have hired a man that follows Bella everywhere. One call from me, and he'll shoot her." She said challenging. I gulped again, my stomach churned. She hired the man? And he has a gun that awaits to aim a bullet towards my girlfriend? No, I can't let this happen! Ill do anything for Bella's safety. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to her! I decide to give up, because right now, I care about nothing but Bella._

_" Fine, I'll do what you want just please don't hurt Bella."_

_" Now we're talking! So, if you want your love to live then you'll have to go on a date with me! Tomorrow night at eight." She said now smiling._

_" You want a DATE?" I was totally shocked._

_" Yes, I will be ready at eight. You'll be there to pick me up right?" She Sid firmly through her clenched teeth. I sighed and said fine. She blew me a kiss and left._

_What am I going to tell Bella? That I'm going on a date with the person whose after her life? I guess I'll just have to come up with an excuse. As long as she's safe, ill be able to breath..._

* * *

_This is it for the chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! _


	17. Chapter 17

_" And because of that I will be going to Bob's tomorrow at eight." I said finishing up my excuse s for tomorrow at eight._

_" Ok, have fun." Bella said smiling. I smiled at her. We were in a cafe outside the Tipton. I looked around for any suspicious man and sure enough, across the street I saw a man pretending to read a newspaper while he was actually stealing glances towards her. I gulped. Agnes was right! She did hire a man.I felt like screaming with anger._

_" Something wrong?" Bella asked me reaching for my hand. I soothed down at the touch of her._

_" No, nothing. Can you do me a favor? And yes , I'm dead serious about this." eyebrow in a serious tone._

_" Ok, ok . What is it?" She asked._

_" Tomorrow, when I won't be here, I want you to stay in the hotel ALL day long. Don't take a step out of that hotel. Don't ask why. If you love me you'll listen to me." I told her._

_" But why?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow._

_" Oh Yeah, you said not to ask. Ok fine, I won't." She said and I chuckled._

* * *

_I tied my tie and went out my suite to go pick up Agnes for our 'date'. Then I got a text from her._

_ Text: Hey Zacky poo! I'm waiting! Don't forget my flowers! Xoxoxoxoxo from your agy!_

_I sighed to myself. Now I have to buy her flowers too? Oh God, kill me! I took my car and stopped my a flower shop to pick up some flowers. I got her yellow tulips no way I am going for the red roses! Those are only for my real sweetheart._

_I knocked and immediately the door opened to Agnes standing there grinning at me. She had lots of make up on and was squeezed in a red dress. I was thankful that my stomach was empty for I swear I would've puked right there and then._

_" Oh, you looK handsome in tux." She said. " Aren't you gonna compliment me? " she then said firmly. Seriously? How the heck am I suppose to compliment a girl monster?_

_" You look great." I finally managed to say. She then grabbed the flowers in my hand._

_" Oh, how lovely! But, sweety, why didn't you get more red roses? " she asked me._

_" Oh, umm because um because they were out of them. The one they had were rotten so I got you the most fresh looking in that shop." I lied smiling._

_" Awwwwww, thank you!" She said and I nervously laughed. Oh, what have I gotten myself into?_

_" Shall we?" She asked I nodded. She then stepped outside and linked her arm with mine god, this is going to be a long night...sigh..._

_LATER AT THE DINNER_

_" So Zack?" Agnes asked. " What's the deal?" I was cunfused._

_" What deal? " I asked her. She raised her brow and looked at me with a smirk._

_" You know, the reason you're with Bella. You don't really stick with one woman for long as far as I'm concerned. What did she do? Threatened you? Bribed you? Come on, lets face it. She is a Tipton afterall." Agnes said as she leaned back in the chair with that same smirk. I was kind of starting to get mad._

_" It's none of your buisness but just you know, she's not like you. Or like the Tiptons. She's different, unique. More than I could ask for. And do you want to know why we're still together? It's because I love her. We love eachother. On the other hand,You. I am very sorry to tell you this but yours is just a one-sided love" I said, smirking. Immediately, her face turned hard. She clearly didn't seem happy about this but I didn't care. She was the one to start this conversation in the first place. We were both looking at eachother. We were snapped out of it when my phone rang. I saw it was Isabella's so I got up and walked away from the table._

_ " Yeah, sweetheart? Everything alright?" I asked on the phone._

_" I-I don't know, Zack. It-It's just-" Bella said panicking. i was worried now._

_" What-What's wrong?" I asked._

_" I don't know if I'm being paranoid or what but- but I have noticed some guy, It seems like he's spying on me" she said._

_" Where are you? I told you not to get out of the hotel!" I said now i was panicking._

_" I didn't! I'm still in the hotel. It's just, I see him out the window, and I even noticed him yesterday at the cafe. What am I suppose to do, zack?"she said._

_I took a deep breath. " What you need to do is that under No circumstances you are to step out of the hotel. Saty in, shut the windows, call Bailey over,just stay in. I'll be there soon. Do you hear me?" I said. I waited but there was no answer. Then I heard a loud noise. As i gunshot.._

_" Bella? Bella?! Isabella?!" I said but no answer. My heart was racing. Beating so fast I feared that it might just pop out of my chest and drop on the floor next to me. Anger and fear were building up inside me. I turned around shaking with Anger. Agnes smirked at me. She walked towards me._

_" I warned you, Zack. One phone call and that bullet will be right in Bella's body. " she said smirking. I lost m control, then. Anger was too much to bear. I grabbed her neck and was strangling her. She tried to push me away but failed. The gaurds and waiters of the restaraunt came and pushed me away._

_" I SWEAR AGNES, IF I LOOSE ISABELLA, THEN YOU'LL GONNA REGRET KNOWING ZACK MARTIN! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE! JUST WAIT AND WATCH!" i growled, released myself from the gaurds' grip and ran out to my car. Tears were building up in my eyes. Bella was shot. I felt like dieing. I felt like killing myself. I got up the courage and speeded towards the hotel._

* * *

_So, what do you think? I'm sorry I take time to update I try to do my best. **What should I do? I need your votes! Should Isabella die or not?**I hope you're all enjoying this story and don't forget to review! Thanks and HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey fanfictioners who probably hate me. I know that not many people read my story, but to those who did, I apologize that I took months to update. The truth is that I didn't know what to make of the story. This chapter had been in my documents like forever ad I kept having this feeling to not just abandon my story since its y best. I decided to publish it since its spring break and I am totally bored. I am not sure where I am going with this story but pleaSE just bear with me. Thanks and sorry!**

* * *

NO ONE'S POV!

Isabella was in the ambulance on her way to the hospital when Zack arrives Back at the hotel. He makes his way through the crowd towards worried Moseby.

" Moseby, what happened?!" He asked breathlessly, still hoping that it wasn't his girlfriend.

" Isa-Isabella, she's been sh-shot! " Moseby cried. Zack froze. He looked around to find London and Bailey crying along with his mom who was trying to comfort them. Zack could feel tears rolling down his own face. A while later, they all arrived at the hospital. Isabella was in surgery. Zack was pacing back and forth. London, Bailey, and his mom were sitting on the chairs with Cody standing beside them. Moseby was on phone with Wilfred Tipton.

It had been nearly four hours since the surgery started and Zack was freaking out. They were all praying for Isabella. Zack went up to Moseby.

" Who shot her?" He asked even though he had a pretty good idea Of who it was.

" This man that had sneaked in her suite. The police are after him right now. I just hope Bella will be fine. Mr. Tipton is on his way here from Russia, he'll be here by tomorrow evening." Said Moseby looking down.

" I know who the man is." Zack said startling Moseby.

" What? How? Who?" He asked.

" I saw him spying on her. He's working for someone I know." Zack said as he started getting red with anger.

" Well, who is it?" Asked curious Moseby.

" You may not believe this but Agnes is behind all this. She wants me. But since I am with Isa she got jealous. She threatened me that if I didn't take her to a date she would tell the man she hired to kill Isa. During the date, I got a call from Isa. She was worried about the man when I heard the gunshot. Turns out that Agnes got mad at me and told the man to shoot her." Zack said looking down also. Moseby was quiet for a while, observing what he had just heard.

" B-But Agnes is about to become my daughter!" Moseby said.

" Yeah, that reminds me, Amy is only pretending to love you. She's just doing that so Agnes wold get a chance with me. I am sorry Moseby." Zack said. Moseby was shocked. He supported himself by the chair and sat down. Everything was silent for a while until when the doctor stepped out of the surgery room. Everyone gathered around him.

" How's she, doctor?" Asked Zack.

" Well, we were successful in taking the bullet out of her. But she has lost too much blood. She too are trying our all I can say for right now, I'll tell you more in the morning. Mr. Moseby, a word please?" The doctor said. Moseby nodded and the men left. London started crying again. Zack felt a hand on his shoulder. He realized it was Cody.

" Everything will be alright, Zack." He said. Zack didnt say anything. He just nodded, went to take a seat and buried his face in his hands. Flashbacks of all the time he had spent with Bella were coming back and so were tears.

* * *

The next Morning, everyone waited for the doctor to come out of Bella's room with the latest update. He finally stepped out.

" So?" Asked Moseby.

" She has been making A progress. She's way better than before. We do now have a big chance of saving her." He said.

Everyone took a sigh of relief. " Can we go in?" Zack asked. The doctor nodded. " But only one at a time." he warned. The doctor left while evrybody decided who would go first. Zack just sneaked in while they were arguing. When he entered the ICU, he saw her. She was sitting up and even though she wasn't in a good condition, she looked beautiful. She saw Zack come in.

" Zack!" She said with open arms. Zack went up to her and embraced her, happy that she was fine.

" I am so sorry! I shouldn't have left you!" He said trying to fight the tears.

" No, you didn't know!" She kissed the top of her head. That's when everyone else came in and started asking how she was and stuff like that.

* * *

Please do review and don't hesitate to give me suggestions of what to do with the story.


End file.
